As a general rule, fast output signal transition times are desirable in digital and analog circuits but in certain applications fast signal transitions can create undesired interference with radio or television reception. Consequently, the RFI problem must be given due consideration where drive circuits are to be incorporated in close proximity with sensitive circuits such as the tuners of radio or television receivers. Although many solutions to the RFI problem are known (e.g., shielding, filtering, etc.) few can be conveniently incorporated within digital integrated circuits. One appraoch that does lend itself to implementation in an integrated circuit form is described by Gillberg et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,393 entitled DRIVE CIRCUIT FOR CONTROLLING CURRENT OUTPUT RISE AND FALL TIMES which issued Aug. 5, 1980. In an example of the Gillberg et al. drive circuit, a common collector connected bipolar output transistor is supplied with base drive current from an MOS transistor via a current mirror amplifier. The gate circuit of the MOS transistor is connected in parallel with a capacitor to the output of a CMOS inverter which receives drive control signals. Accordingly, the rise-time of output current of the bipolar transistor is determined by the time constant determined by the capacitor value and the channel resistance of the P-type transistor of the CMOS inverter and the fall-time is determined by the capacitor value and the channel resistance of the N-type transistor of the inverter.